Episode 25
November 1, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Writing Life |screenplay = Atsushi Maekawa |director = Kimiharu Muto |animation director = Yuya Kawamura Yuki Ushiro |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 24 |next = Episode 26|english Title = Suture the Circuit}} '''Suture the Circuit or known as Virus Deck Operation '''in the Japanese version is the twenty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on November 1, 2017. In Canada will air on November 24, 2018 Synopsis Aoi is aware of the battle between the Knights of Hanoi and Playmaker, but she doesn’t know whether she should fight as Blue Angel or keep her promise to Akira and not go into LINK VRAINS. However, Ema then appears before her. What is Aoi’s answer after her meeting with Emma? Featured Duel: Blue Angel vs. Baira vs. Baira.]] The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. '''Turn 1: Blue Angel Blue Angel activates the Field Magic Card "Trickstar Lightstage". Upon activation, she can add a "Trickstar" monster from her Deck to her hand. Blue Angel adds "Trickstar Lilybell". As "Lilybell" was added to Blue Angel's hand using a method other than drawing, Blue Angel activates its effect, Special Summoning it (800/2000). " Normal Summoned.]] Blue Angel Normal Summons "Trickstar Nightshade" (100/0). Blue Angel uses "Lilybell" and "Nightshade" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel" (2000/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Nightshade" was used as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster, Blue Angel activates its effect, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard. She Special Summons it to the bottom-left Next to the Link of "Holly Angel" (100/0). As a "Trickstar" monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone "Holly Angel" points to, its effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Baira (Baira: 4000 → 3800 LP). As a "Trickstar" monster inflicted battle or effect damage, "Light Stage" inflicts an additional 200 damage to Baira (Baira: 3800 → 3600 LP). Blue Angel Sets a card. Turn 2: Baira " Link Summoned.]] As there is a Field Magic Card present on the field, Baira activates the effect of "Dark Mummy Sonde" in her hand, Special Summoning it (700/0), then destroying a Field Magic Card. She destroys "Light Stage". Baira then Normal Summons another "Sonde" (700/0). Baira Sets a card. She then activates the Continuous Magic Card "Temple of the Royal Family", which allows her to activate a Trap Card the turn it was Set once per turn. She can also send it and a "Holy Beast Serket" to the GY to Special Summon a monster from her hand or Deck or a Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck. Baira activates her face-down Trap Card "- Current - Hack Virus‎", Releasing a DARK monster with 0 DEF to negate the effects of all monsters Blue Angel controls with 2000 or less DEF and reduce their ATK to 0 for the next three turns. She Releases "Zombie" ("Nightshade": 100 → 0 ATK). Link Monsters do not have DEF, hence "Holly Angel" is unaffected by the effect of "- Current - Hack Virus‎". Baira activates the Instant Magic Card "Monster Restitch", Releasing a "Dark Mummy" monster she controls to Special Summon 3 "Dark Mummy Tokens". She Releases "Sonde". Baira uses the 3 "Dark Mummy Tokens" to Link Summon "Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper" (2400/LINK-3/↙↑→) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Surgical Cooper" attacks "Holly Angel", but Blue Angel activates the Continuous Trap Card "Trickstar Perennial", sending a "Trickstar" monster to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of a "Trickstar" monster by battle until the end of this turn. She sends "Nightshade" to the Graveyard to prevent "Holly Angel" from being destroyed by battle. The attack continues (Blue Angel: 4000 → 3600 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Blue Angel Baira Go Onizuka Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201711/23144_201711011825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1